The Price For Love
by ELECTRA13
Summary: Nicki is back and so is the gang but it's been years and now you have new people on the team. Piper Nicki's protege, Impulse kid from the future, the new robin, blue beetle and more. a tradgety happens. will love be able to conquer what's broken? Who will fall in love and whose hearts will be broken.
1. Character Info

_Well here's the Sequel WHOOP WHOOP I hope you like it :)_

**Character Log**

**1. Name: Nicki Valentine (ShockWave)**

**Age: 20**

**Hair: Blonde Hair with blue that goes from the bottom to right by her ear. **

**Eyes: electric blue eyes**

**Outfit: Jeans or shorts (depends on the weather) Different color Bandeaus or v-neck t-shirts and converse.**

**Superhero outfit: Tight blue shorts with a white bandeau top(shiney). Black boots go to knees. with a black mask like Nightwings and sometimes a bright green jacket. **

**Powers: Lightning, strength but not like superboy's, Healing abilty, flexiblity**

**Personality: stubborn, tough, smart ass, caring, loving, a little short tempered, cocky**

**Background: Hi my name is Nicki Valentine I am Artemis crock's cousin. I was trained to be a assain when I was younger. I joined the young justice team and made friends and they excepted me for who i am in the end. I ended up becoming a mentor for my old team but did not join the league. I now live with My boyfriend wally west aka Kid flash. he still doesn't like the idea of me being a superhero since I am in college and he is trying to give this up.**

**2. Name: Piper russel**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Dirty blonde hair**

**Eyes: Green eyes**

**Outfit: different color t-shirts and jeans or shorts. with blue vans**

**superhero outfit: Spandex outfit that is Dark blue and white. **

**Powers: Super strength, can make energy balls**

**personality: spunky at times, sometimes shy, hard worker, stubborn, caring, loving, gets scared**

**Background: Piper came from a rough childhood. Her parents neglected her and her potential. Nicki found her at one of the battles. brought her to the team and she joined ever since then.**


	2. Meeting Piper

_Hey this is just how Nicki met Piper._

**No ones pov**

Walking through the city of Gothem Nicki was out on patrol looking for this creature that has been terrorizing the cities. The ground started to shake and then came a roaring sound of the creature. Nicki snapped her head in that direction in and took off.

Piper who ran away from home for the 5th time this week stopped when she saw the ground shake. she looked around and there was a car coming right at her, she screamed at the top of her lungs and closed her eyes. There was a loud crash and Nicki came to the sight of the incident. The car was damaged in the front where piper had been hit, but she was still standing with her eyes shut.

"Hey are you alright?" Asked Nicki running towards the girl. Piper opened her eyes to see the superhero Shockwave once named nova standing in front of her. Piper nodded her head and wrapped her arms tightly around Nicki.

"I was so scared please don't let me go home," Cried Piper with tears down her face.

"Ok calm down looks like you did a number to this car," Nicki said looking at the mini van behind the little girl. Piper looked and squeaked.

"It happened again," Says Piper looking away.

"Wait do you have powers?" asked Nicki pulling the little girl away from her to see her face. Piper nodded her head and Nicki sighed.

"Alright come with me um..what's your name?" Nicki asked picking the small girl up.

"Piper, Piper Russel," she said wrapping her arms around Nicki's neck.

Nicki got to the old phone booth and shut it behind her with piper still in her arms.

"B013 Shockwave," said the computer as Nicki Zeta in. "Piper Russel,"

"Hey Nicki your back and with a friend," says Robin or now known as Nightwing.

"Ya she has powers like us and I'm having her join the team," says Nicki setting the girl down. "She has Potential and she needs to learn to control her powers."

"Well alright," says Dick kneeling down to the little girls height.

"What's your name little girl," he asked

"Iits Piper, Piper Russel," Piper stuttered holding on to Nicki's leg.

Nightwing chuckled and held out his hand "My name is Nightwing," he says shaking her hand.

Piper smiled and looked around at the place.

"Oh geez Wally is going to kill me that I'm not home," says Nicki looking at her watch.

Nicki took Piper home and told her she would come and get her and her stuff tomorrow and would move her in the base.

"Hey Wally sorry I'm late I was helping a little girl," says Nicki walking to see Wally just now setting dinner on the table.

"well babe you just made it on time for dinner," he says giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Nicki Nodded her head and sat down for dinner.

_Well there ya guys go I Hope you liked it._


	3. The Invasion

_well here's the real first chapter of the story I hope you like it. I don't own Young justice or Young justice invasion or any of the characters except for Nicki and Piper._

**Piper's Pov**

Running around in the sewers was one thing I did not want to do today, but hey I with Mr. stinky head Beastboy. I turned to see the Green half monkey crawling through the space with a wide grin on his face. I shook my head at him and kept on crawling beside him.

"BB I don't see how you can stand this sewer smell," I said with a disgusted look on my face.

Beast boy just gave me that wide grin and a chuckle.

"Hey piper watch out ahead theres a ahhh," Yelled BB before disappearing.

I looked down to see it was like a slide of sewer oh god this is just great. I slid down and fell on top of BB as he transformed from a aligator to his regular appearance.

"Oh man its over already?" BB asked looking around.

"We missed it," I said getting up.

"I didn't even get a souvenir for the trophey room," Whined BB as Blue beatle showed up. he started to go off about how we stunk and of course I was going to blame this on BB since he was the one that wanted to take that rout. we called in and said that we were done and Nightwing told us to come back home.

**Nicki's Pov**

I sat there and watched as Dick kicked Lagoon boy's ass. I laughed as soon as he fell on his back and walked over to them.

"come on Nightwing you should give them a chance once in a while," I said putting my arm on Dick's shoulder.

"hah your funny Nicki, now if I did that how will they learn," he says turning to help Lagoon boy up.

"Neptune's beard you did it again, I don't care how many years you trained as robin and then Nightwing one of these days your mine chum," says LG getting off the ground.

"Are you ever going to stop say NEPTUNE'S BEARD!" I exclaimed throwing my fist in the air.

"You wanna go Sparky," he growls at me. I smirked at him big mistake fish boy.

"Your going to regret saying that dumbass," I said getting into a fighting stance.

Lagoon Boy growled at me again and tried throwing a punch at me, but missed me when I flipped backwards and kicked him in the face. he got up and went straight at me again having his arm foward about to punch me, but I grabbed it and flipped him over on his back.

"And were done here blow fish, don't under estimate your oppenets," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Regconize superboy B04, Miss Martian B05, Bumble Bee B17, Beast boy B19, Robin B20, Blue beatle B22, Piper B30," says the Computer.

I turned to see some of my old teammates walk in.

"Nicki your hear!" Yells Piper running towards me. I stepped back when I got a wiff of her smell.

"Hold it Tiger take a shower first then come say Hi,"I said smiling. she nodded her head and ran off to the showers.

"Welcome home Angel fish," says LG hugging his girl

"Thank you Lagann," Says M'gann kissing him.

I gagged "I think I liked it better when Supey was dating him," I said to myself in my head.

as some of the boys went to take a shower we waited for are other team to come back from their mission.

5 minutes later and Piper came running back in regular clothes hugging me tightly. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey see you smell way better," I said pulling away. the news came on and stupid G. Gordon came on and started to critize everything. I sighed it was about time to see what was going on with Dick and what we were going to do.

"Were going to HQ you tagging along?" He asked with a soft smile on his face. I nodded my head and walked through the zeta tubes.

We started to talk to some of the leaguers about these new aliens and how they tralver in packs and that adam stranger can help us out. The guy started to tell us about his story and really all I heard was Blah Blah Blah science I don't even understand this stuff god I need Wally here to explain this science stuff.

He then showed us the 6 leaguers that were wanted crimals and those were the ones gone for 16 hours. He said that there was a watch alert on all the leaguers.

"Not all of us are leaguers, I can send squad to deal with the ranitanians and to find out more about those missing 16 hours without causing a inter galatic incident," says Robin.

"do it," says the silver guy

we started to walk off but stopped in front of Zantanna and rocket.

"You know about you four not being leaguers you still have a open invatation to a," says Z

"We know Z," says Robin

"But were all pretty happy," says M'gann

"Where we are," says Supey

"And that's how its going to be," I said walking through the tube.

After a while we gathered the whole entire team.

"It's all hands on deck the league and the team will look at all 14 ranitanians locations, priorities are destroy all zeta tubes and any humans they have abduct," says Dick looking at the whole team. "Wonder girl, you and I are alpha," continues dick

"Yes," says Wondergirl with excitement.

"Neptune's Beard," says LG raising his arm.

Oh my god I am seriously going to end up hitting M'gann's New boyfriend. Nightwing went through the rest of the teams.

**Piper's Pov**

so I was on gama with Blue Beatle and Lagann and Robin not bad I can get along with them.

"Piper!" Yelled Nicki "Be careful alright and do your best alright," she says smiling at me.

"you got it Nicki," I said walking off with the rest of the team.

We got to are destination and couldn't find the zeta tube but to only find out its under water. We sent Lagann down first we followed after him. there were a lot of platforms and aliens. meaning we needed more back up and to lay low but that didn't work when there was a camera watching us.

Aliens started to attack us so we had to fight them off and try to stop the zeta tube plat forms too. I started to use my super strenght to kick their butt. Blue beatle said this place was set to self destruct in 4 minutes he had to be kidding right. I knocked down another alien helped Tim with the ones on his side. we had to get below and get the peopel free.

blue Beatle started to talk alien and fight with himself he was kind of scaring me haha. we finally got everyone out on time and the place blew up.

"Nice job kid you did great," says Nicki sitting on the edge of Sphere. I smiled and we got back to the base.

**Nicki's pov**

As we all got back to the base I walked over to Dick.

"Hey bud I'm heading out call me if you need me," I said hugging him.

"Ya I know but I don't want to steal you from him that much he might hate me even more," says Dick pulling away.

"He doesn't hate you Dick he just thinks that I should be living a normal human life like him," I said rubbing my head. he smiled at me and said goodbye.

I opened the door to the house and looked around man its been a long day.

"Hey Babe your finally home," says My boyfriend walking from the room

"Sorry Hun big mission today," I said smiling hugging my ginger.

"You must be exhausted come on lets go to be beautiful," says Wally wrapping his arm around my waist. I smiled looking up at him and pressing my lips to his. I pulled away and walked to the room holding his hand. I went and changed into my blue night gown and crawled into bed with Wally as his arms wrapped around me.

"good night Wallop I love you," I said snuggling into his chest

"Goodnight Beautiful I love you too," he says kissing my head.

_o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/_

_Well there ya guys go I hope you liked it. plz review._


	4. the missing 16 hours

_Well sorry its been a long time been busy and school is about to start in a week. here is the next chapter i don't own young justice invasion or young justice or the characters except for Nicki and piper._

**Nicki's Pov**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP SLAM!

I open my eyes of warmth around my waist. I turn around to see Wally up against me with a small smile on his face. I lean in and kiss his lips and he kisses back.

"You know I love waking up to you kissing," says Wally pulling away and lacing my fingers with his.

"Well honey its the only way for me to actually get you to get up and ready before we miss school," I said getting out of bed.

I turn around to see him pouting at me and I turn back, grab my clothes (pair of blue pants, a black tank top, black boots, and neon green jacket), and head to the shower. After I'm done doing that I walk out to the kitchen to see breakfast already made and stuff ready to go. I smile seeing Wally pulling his shirt on.

After eating breakfast and getting to school we go are seperate ways to are classes.

**AFTER CLASS**

Yawn that class is so boring to me, but Wallman would be like oh science I love you. I stopped to look at my phone in my pocket Dick sent me a message.

D: Meet me at Stars Lab ok?

I ran out and zeta tubed to there.

"Hey Nightwing I got your message what's up?" I asked walking up to him.

He just gave me a serious face and went back to looking at the zeta tube. I looked around to see wonderwoman, green lantern, the silver guy i never learned his name and a scientist.

"Atom Strange, Miss Martian B05, Superboy B04, Beastboy B19," says the computer.

"Nightwing, shockwave, check out my super cool souvineir," says BB holding a sash thing up.

I smiled but stopped when M'gann grabbed his shoulder.

"zeta squad report," says Dick

M'gann said something with big long words and really fast for me to understand. Strange was going off about something that won't let more aliens to earth. I blanked out on what was going on with that whole thing till M'gann said something about the missing 16 hours. I looked at her instead she was showing us through the head. I just stood there that's what happened really and now all this fuck.

Superboy, M'gann and I head to the interigation room where Martian manhunter is trying to get info out of the alien. I watched as batman talked and saw that the alien reacted to something and now isn't moving. I look over at M'gann as she gives the answers to Batman.

**SHOUT PACIFIC**

**JANARAY 6**

I jump down with Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin jr. I look around to see all the aliens working. We start fighting the aliens, as I jump up and get shot in the arm by one of the freaking aliens. I look at the wound as it heals and jump up and keep fighting. I stop to see Kaldur standing up screaming about tula's death. I jump to nightwing to wait for so action.

"Look Kaldur we didn't let her die just calm down and put down your weapons!" I yell jumping behind him.

"it was a mission Aquagirl new the concenquences none of us thought she would," Dick was cut off.

"Neptune's Beard don't count on this traitor he has join forces with kings greatest enemy!" yells LagoonBoy.

Kaldur took off running and we went after him.

"its just you and Me old friend?" asked Kaldur with his weapons high.

"No its a old reunion," says supery coming from the whole.

Kaldur knocked supery down and took off we looked at the bom and ran for it.

"Time to go, time to go, time to go," I kept on saying running out of there.

I finally get on the ship and lay on the ground I was so exhausted. we got to the outside of the base as the leagues got ready to do what they had to do. I stood by piper who was on a trip with her family at the time. we watched them all leave and headed out. I walked back to my place with Pipe she was going to be staying with us for a while since her famliy didn't come home yet she just got to leave.

"Well here we are Piper this is Wally and I's home," I said opening the door.

"Wow I get to meet the Kid flash," she says with a squeal.

"Woah kiddo you Kid flash fan?" I asked watching her jump up and down.

she nodded and the next thing I knew she squeaked when she saw Wally come out of the room.

"Um who is she and why is she squealing?" he asked looking at me.

"she is Piper russel she is one of the young justice members and is going to be staying with us for a little bit since her family is away," I said grabbing a couple of blankets and pillows.

"Oh ok well hi I'm Wally West," he says shaking her hand. she smiled and shook it and grabbed her stuff and walked off to the extra room.

"Wow babe you look exhausted," he says look at me.

"thanks hun," I said playfully punching him in the arm and walked to our bedroom. I laid on the bed and he laid on top of me.

"Wally get off your so fat," I said between laughs.

"Wow that's so hurtful babe," he says leaning in and kissing me.

I kissed him back and and moved to get dressed into my pj's and crawled into bed.

he snuggled up against me and kissed my head.

"Goodnight Nicki I love you so much," he says closing his eyes.

"ya," I said being playful again.

"What all you can say is ya?" asked Wally snapping his eyes open.

I laughed and kissed him. "Goodnight Wally West I love you too," I said as I watched him with the calm smile and closed his eyes.

_/_

_WEll there ya guys go hoped you liked it plz review._


	5. Helping out a lost friend

_well here's the next chapter i hope you like it._

**Nicki's pov**

I sat on the couch eating a piece of toast when I hear wally talking on the phone with someone. I looked up at Wally when he walks to me. I gave him a question look and sighed.

"its Roy we found him," he says grabbing our coats.

I nodded and put my mine on grabbing the keys. A few minutes later we got to our desination and saw Nightwing. we walked out to see Roy standing there.

"We think you do," says Dick walking first.

Then Black canaray, and the other guy from a long time ago that ecapes my head, and green arrow.

"I have nothing to say to any of you," he says grabbing his bow. "Nothing to explain nothing to justify," he continues.

"Nothing?" asked Ollie grabbing the cash from his back pocket.

"its not what it looks like," he says with his back turned. "He offered me award anyway, besides guy wouldn't have any of his money back if it wasn't for me," he says getting angry.

"Dude are you even listening to yourself?" my boyfriend

"Look I need it, I need it to find the real Roy harper," he says taking the money back. he kept on going on and all I heard was blah blah blah. I was getting pissed off now. I was holding Wally's hand and he could feel me squeezing it.

"We all haven't given up Roy were still looking but in the mean time we have other issues too," i said keeping calm.

Black Canary fought him barely putting anything out to hurt him. he's totally lost his mind. Jim stepped forward trying to get to him since they were brothers in a way both clones too.

"I am welmed with all this attention, and what are you even doing here west I thougth you ditched the hero gig?" asked Roy looking at Wally.

"ditching the game doesn't mean ditching my friends and before you round back to the original roy again lets face the facts, he was never are friend," says wally squeezing my hand and rubbing his thumb over my hand.

I gave a small smile and felt butterflies in my stomach.

"we all did the math, speedy was abducted before any of us met," Says Dick crossing his arms.

"your the guy we trained beside, fought beside, your the only you we know," says Wally pointing at him.

"And Agrued with," I pointed out. everyone just looked at me and shrugged.

"Your are friend just because your a clone with angermangement issues doens't change that," says Dick.

"Serioulsy have you met superboy," says My boyfriend.

"haha Wally he's not that bad," I said with a laugh.

"All done? you want to salvage someone's soul go get kaldur to see the light from what I hear he needs course correcting. I sighed it was time for us to go I walked with wally back to our house. I walked in and got change for bed. i was in one of his long shirts and hugged him.

"you don't think you can let me copy your vietemnese paper do you?" he asked looking at me.

"not a chance hun," i said and kissed him.

"Hey its after midnight Happy Valentines day Nicki," he says looking at me.

"Awe you remebered," I said getting up walking towards the fridge.

"come on what kind of jerk would i be if i forgot valentine's day for the fifth year in a row," he says smiling.

"Well I remebered to I got your favorite food everything," I said opening the fridge.

"Babe you rock," he says getting up and hugging me.

"Your stilled worried about roy," i said with a concerned look on my face

"He's lost babe, alone," he says looking away. I let go and headed to the bed room. piper's parents came back early so she went to them. I curled up next to wally and went to bed.

/

_Well there ya go hope you like it plz review_


	6. Beneath

_Hey guys good to be back and ready to write this story.I hope you enjoy this. I don't own the series or the characters except for Nicki and Piper. Artemis will show up eventually don't worry but she won't be the one that gets hurt or anything._

**Piper's pov**

I stand ready to go for my mission in Qurac. I looked over to see Nicki walking up to me.

"Hey kid I'm not going on this mission, but I know you will do your best and use the techniques I taught you," she said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I got it Nicki don't worry I won't let you down, but why aren't you going?" I asked kinda sad I won't be working with my mentor.

"It's because My cousin will be taking my spot in this," she said turning to a girl in a green outfit and a bow.

"Hi the names Artemis you must be Piper I hear a lot about you from Nicki," she said holding out her hand to shake mine.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Artemis," I shook her hand.

"Alright cuz becareful I know you haven't been doing a lot of superhero stuff since we were a team, and since you got a boyfriend," Says Nicki hugging her.

"Oh Please Nick I'm on the archy team at my school and he knows that I'm really good at that," she says walking towards M'gann.

I turn back to Nicki who gives me a head nod and walks off.

"Oh my god Piper are you excited to do this mission, I mean a whole girl team mission!" screetched Wondergirl

I smiled at her and got on board and waited for us to take off.

**Nicki's Pov**

I nodded my head and walk to Dick.

"You sure you want Artemis on this mission with her and not you?" he asked giving me that look.

"Look Nightwing I have a date tonight with Wally since its are anaversity and hopefully he didn't for get," I said putting my hands on my hips.

"I can never get over the fact that your with him and live together," he says shaking his head.

"Well hey He is one of the best things in my life that isn't a horrible past, just like this team wasn't a horrible past," I said walking towards the zeta tube.

As I headed into my house I changed my outfit to a dark blue dress that went to my thighs. grabbed my black heels and went to see Wally since my makeup and hair was ready to go.

"Babe you look beautiful what's the special occasion?" he asked

"Wally!" I said about to freak on him

"Woah Nicki hold on I was kidding," he says changing into a suit.

I smiled and kissed him as we headed out into the city for our date.

**Piper's pov**

While Nightwing talked about the mission and how a all female squad would be better since queen bee has a control over mens mind. Batgirl made some joke and when I looked we were in position.

"Wondergirl, Piper hold position," says Mg'ann

"What!' we both say in unision "Wait why can't we go in?" asked Wondergirl

"Because your wondergirl and not steathly girl and piper is your back up," says Bumble bee

"We can do this," I said looking up

they just told us this wasn't are area and need to stay put.

we sat there in silence for a while looking around the sand area. I picked up sand and moved it between my fingers. I looked over as Cassie looked with the benochulars.

"I could've done that," she says with a sigh.

I walk over and looked what was going on and saw that simon and other criminals were here.

"Uh oh," I said looking at Cassie.

as we got inside we found M'gann and pointed to simon.

"I shut down are phyc link you go find bumble bee and warn her I'll find Batgirl," says M'gann. we nodded and went off looking for bumble bee. we got back to the top of the building I looked and saw wondergirl jump across but someone got her and pulled her down. I stayed hidden. I jumped down and knocked her it he over and did a back flip into someone. when I looked I saw Ice cube boy haha well that was my name for him. they tried to catch me but I moved quickly and an arrow shot at ice cube.

I looked up to see Artemis ready to fire another. Wondergirl flew off as I jumped up and ran off with Artemis.

"Thanks for the helpl Artemis," I said as we got away.

We got back to M'gann and Cassie but we were the only ones back.

"M'gann," says Artemis running towards her. they hugged and started to talk about what to do now. we got down to buisness as I helpped bumble get batgirl up. we got out and into the plane I sat next to batgirl as we took off but devistation was trying to make us stop but wondergirl got her.

We got back to the base we talked about the mission Artemis had to go. she was fun to work with, but I did miss nicki she was like my own sister.

I went back to my room on the base and stayed the night. I fell asleep right when my head hit that pillow.

/

_well there ya go i Hoped you liked it plz review_


	7. bloodlines

_WEll here's the next chapter i hope you like it. I'm trying to get caught up so I'm not so far behind._

**Nicki's pov**

I was laying on the couch with are dog eating as Wally did his school work that was due in a day. It's been pretty quiet around here when it comes to homework.

"Ugh this is so boring!" yells my boyfriend from the table.

I laugh getting up and walking over to him.

"Hun you only have one problem left so what are you complaining about," I said hugging him from his back.

"I don't know I just need some action," he says turning around looking at me. I smile at him and sit on his lap and kiss him.

"Well here's some action for you," I said pulling away and kissing him again.

10 minutes into the kissing we were heading back into the bedroom as I had my legs and arms wrapped around him. Wally's phone goes off instantly and I give him a pout look. he picks it up and answers it as I jump down and walk to the bedroom to get dressed. I had to be at the allen's place in five minutes anyways.

I stopped and looked at Wally with a confusion look.

"What's going on Wallop?" I asked hugging him.

"Your kidding right his grandson and on top of the from the future?" I asked looking like he was crazy.

"fine lets go if he's head to the same spot as I am," I said walking out the door. He picked me up and took off running fast I haven't seen him do this in a very long time.

I open the door with Wally when we get there.

"Careful kid if you are who you say who you are revealing to much could crash the whole timestream," says Wally opening the door.

"Crash it if only," says Bart in a calm voice

"Wally what are you.." Barry was cut off.

"Nightwing called thought I might be some help with this mess," says My boyfriend in a not so enthusiastic way. I walked over to Iris and hugged her tightly.

"Your Wally West My first cousin removed," says bart hugging him

"operative word being removed," he says pushing him away.

"Wallman take a chill pill ok," I said walking towards him and bart.

"And you Are?" asked Bart looking me over.

this kid didn't know who I was or anything that scared me was I not in the future.

"The Name's Nicki, Nicki Valentine aka ShockWave," I said holding Wally's hand.

"Wait Nicki in Nicki We.. I mean ya now i remeber you ha," he says covering something up. I gave him a weird look and just looked around.

Iris got a call from her boss and Bart didn't want him to answer it. Then Barry decided it was time to go the flash on us and left to deal with the problem but Bart didn't want him to go either, but went after him.

"You going to love?" I asked looking at Wally he nodded and headed out the door.

"Be careful love," I whispered as he disappeared. I turned back to the family and smiled.

"I need to get to the base I will see you guys later and Iris we will talk about the babies later," I said walking out.

I got to the base and waited for them to return I couldn't be help that Wally could get hurt.

"Hey how are you doing?" asked Dick sitting beside me.

"I'm good just worried about him," I said touching the lightning bolt necklace that Wally gave 5 years ago.

"He'll be fine its Wally," He says looking at me

"That's what I'm worried about," I said looking down. I got up and walked to the main room and waited. I looked at the thing that Bart came out of.

"There back," says BB running in. I looked to see all the flashes were here.

"Wally," I said running to him and hugging him.

"Sorry babe I didn't mean to make you worry about me," he says holding me tightly.

they looked at the DNA that they got and Bart was related to them. I stood there waiting to go home.

"Well its been fun but I got to run ha see what i did there," says Bart walking to his Machine.

I smacked my forehead this kid was really his grandson.

"_**Your Nicki We.. I mean ya I remeber who you are**_," kept on coming back to my head.

"Nicki you ready to go back to are place?" asked Wally grabbing my hand.

I turned and waited to see the time machine leave but it opened up again it looked like it was broken so he would be staying here. that's just great one more speedster that eats none stop.

_well there ya guys go I hoped you liked it. plz review_


	8. Depths and love

_Well guys we are finally up to date until they decided to keep on going. I do not own the series or the characters except for nicki and piper. I hope you enjoy this chapter cuz i know I will. Oh and in this chapter Nicki's healing ablitity doesn't work that well anymore._

**Nicki's pov**

Packing my stuff and getting ready to leave for a mission. Wally hated the fact that I had to do this, but it was the only way. A couple days ago Artemis showed up at my door saying we needed to talk.

_**flash back**_

_**"Arty what are you doing here?" I asked looking at her.**_

_** "I'm here to talk to you and give you something," she said walking through the door.**_

_**"what's up?" I asked as we sat on the couch**_

_** "Here I'm giving you this I am completely done with the hero thing," she says Handing me her bag of arrows and bows.**_

_**"Arty but I don't know if i can take this from you," I said looking down.**_

_**"Just do it for me," she says grabbing my hand. **_

_**I looked up at her and nodded my head and hugged her tightly.**_

_**end of flash back**_

I slipped my outfit on and walked over to the tv area where Wally was eating.

"I'm ready to go now," I said looking at him.

"I'm not happy about this," he says getting up.

"As I recall you were wearing the red and yellow outfit a few weeks ago," I said raising my eyebrows.

"That was an emergency I was needed," he says

"Well now I'm needed," I said raising my hand.

"he shouldn't need you he's my best friend he knows were trying to leave the life behind," Wally says turning away from me.

"You are leaving the life behind hun I'm balancing it becease people need me," I said turning him towards me. "And don't blame dick the decision was mine babe,"

"I love you Nicki Valentine I hope you know that," he says kissing my forehead.

"Of course I know that Wally," I said hugging him.

He moved back and looked at the necklace around my neck. I moved towards him and kissed him. he kissed me back and deepened the kiss. after five minutes I moved to get some air.

"I'm going to be perfectly fine and safe what could go wrong," I said moving into a hug.

he smiled at me and let me go. "that's what I'm worried about," he says with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and headed towards the zeta tube.

"Reconize Shockwave b09," says the computer.

"time for the briefing," says Nightwing.

"Nicki!" says M'gann happy to see me.

I realized I haven't been here in a long time.

"Hey M'gann what's up," I said hugging her. we got down to buisness and got ready to leave.

"Aren't those Arty's bow and arrows?" asked M'gann

"ya she says she is done with the superhero thing," I said turning towards them.

"Oh kinda like Wally," she says

"Ya just like Wally," I said walking on to the ship with the rest of the team. we got to are positions and I'm with Nightwing watching out.

"Well if nothing else we got a nice view," I turn towards Dick.

"Miss M link us up," he says into his ear com.

"the link is up," she says in are heads.

Lagoon boy tried to go with M'gann but we need him down in the water for full cover sweep.

**Getting dark**

"I know I'm not Wally's favorite person right now," says Dick "But I'm glad you decided to help out."

"I'm glad I'm helping out to I was gone for a few weeks and I have been missing it which is what Wally is afraid of," I said pulling out the bow.

Lagoon boy found black manta's goons and we needed to wait until we had backup down there.

"Just wait Lagoon boy," I said as he got mad to have the boy of steal coming to help.

"pch sorry your pch breaking up," he says like static is interrfering.

"There's no static in phyc link," says Dick with a glare.

"Ugh can he be any more imature then Wally seriously," I said getting pissed off. I looked down to see the goons coming to shore.

I shot one arrow that made contact with the wally and started to go down the string with Dick behind me as the goons were shooting at us.

M'gann had to go help Lagan and supey had to control the ship and help from the sky.

I was watching and got ready to move.

"That's are cue," I said in the mind but dick pulled me down.

"I know your rusty but are you tryin to get yourself killed?" he asked looking at me.

I just gave him a sheepish grin and waited till we could go.

"We really on the wrong side of the wall," I said shoot an arrow into the sky as a bright light blasted out of it.

We started to fight the bad guys and knocking them down I shot with the arrows that arty gave me and hey I wasn't that bad I dropped that and decided that it was time to fight hand to hand. I shocked some and threw lightning bolts at them. a guy behind me had a knife and was ready to kill me till I turned and kicked him in the head.

"What I'm not that rusty," I said looking at Nightwing.

My eyes grown wide as Aqualad came from the water and Nightwing turned to see him.

as the spaceshit rocket went off they shot a small rocket at it and I shot my arrow at it to blow up.

"Nicki behind you!" yells Dick

I turn around and see Nightwing get knocked out of the way I try to ge the bow up quickly, but it was too late. he knocked it out of my hand and I went to punch at him but I got stabbed,.

"GASPED!" I started to walk backwards.

"NICKI!" Yelled Nightwing "I got you hang on." he grabs me and lowers me to the ground. I tried to breathe but I couldn't. everything went black after that.

**No one's pov**

Nightwing started the proceedure of cpr on Nicki. Superboy came down from the boi ship and M'gann came from the water both of them running towards their teammates.

"I don I don't hear her heart beat," says Supey with his eyes widen

"28,29,30," Nightwing breathes into Nicki's mouth.

"She's dead," says Nightwing getting up.

**Piper's pov**

I was In BB's and Tim's arms crying my eyes out. My mentor was really gone for good.

"Sh its ok Piper don't worry," says BB.

I know he was trying to help but nothing could bring my mentor and sister like figure back.

"Where's nightwing he should be here," says Mal talking to supey

"sigh he went to tell Wally," He says looking down.

"oh Wally i'm so sorry," I said to myself in my head.

**No one's pov**

Nightwing waited for wally to show up.

clank!

"Wally?" he asked looking

"No," says Kaldur walking out.

Wally came up right behind him with a person next to him.

**Nicki's pov**

I walked behind Wally with my hood over my face till we came into contact with are other two teammates.

"I take it are arrose was successful?" asked Kaldur looking at Nightwing.

"almost too successful the team and the league are in mourning," says dick "They may never forgave us."

"and still only us four know of this secret?" asked K.

"This secret and the other that u been undercover of black manta since leaving the team," he says "How did it go on that end?"

"successful as well I proven my loyalty to my boi father bringing me closer to the light and the unknown partner," sasy Kaldur

they kept on talking while i just listened until they were done.

"What now?" I asked looking at them.

"uh dude why are you giving bling to my dead girlfriend?" asked Wally as his hand was squeezing my hand tighter knowing he didn't want to let me go.

"Glamore charm phisomophse i don't know she said it backwards," says Dick

"Wow you look exactly the same," says Wally with his sarcasticness

"to us and us four only to everyone else she looks completely different," says Nightwing.

"I just want to know how you got this from zantana without telling who or what it was for," I said looking at him

"we have history," says Dick

"Dog," says Wally nudging him

"It is time for us to go," says Kaldur.

I nodded my head and looked at wally and ran to him.

"I love you Wally with all my heart," I said with a tear falling from my face.

"and I love you Nicki," he said wiping it away. I looked down and pulled off my lightning bolt necklace.

"Keep it until this is all over alright hun," I said handing it to him

"I will as long as you keep this for me," he says hand me a black box

my eyes went widen and I looked down and opened it to see a diamond with small diamonds around it.

"Oh my fucking god Wally," I said looking back at him and down at the ring.

"Will you.. I cut him off kissing him

"as soon as this is all over yes I will," I said pulling off my glove and putting it on and slipping the glove on. I hugged him one last time and kissed him on the lips.

"What could go wrong," I said slowly

"haha don't say that," he said with a laugh and puts his palm to my cheek.

Dick smiled at me and hugged me tightly and I walked away with Kaldur. I glanced back one more time at Wally before he was out of my view.

I sighed and entered the ship this was going to be a very hard mission.

_Well there ya guys go I hoped you liked it. plz review._


	9. Darkest

_Alright guys I'm back sorry its taking me so long just a lot of work for school and family. I don't own young justice or any of the characters but piper and nicki_

Piper's Pov

It still hurts to think my sister like figure is gone for good. Here I am getting ready for the day trying to be strong for her, That's what she would want. I have had BB, Tim, Jaime, and Bart coming to check up on me. I guess I understand why I took it a lot harder than anyone, well besides her boyfriend Wally. Pulling on some pants and a white v- neck t-shirt and some shoes I walked out of my room and into the training area. I headed down to the grutle to look at Nicki's statue. I saw Jaime and Bart, Tim and BB standing there looking at her.

"Hey Pipe how are you feeling?" Jaime asked looking straight at me while Bart was still eating.

"I'm doing ok Jaim just taking it easy right now," I said sighing looking at the statue/ hologram.

"I'm here for ya Piper," says Bart finally pulling himself way from his food.

"Thanks Bart," I said smiling.

We all turned back to the Hologram and stared. We started to here crunching noises and all turned to Bart.

"Ah sorry Mourning makes me hungry," he says swallowing his food.

I stopped and looked when Jaime grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back, I just walked behind him and listened.

"You stole those wizz's from my locker didn't you?" Jaim asked crossing his arms.

"Hey, hey,hey where I come from its not stealing its scaverging rights," Bart explains himself. "The point is we don't have chicken wizz's or freeze dry in my era," he continues.

I looked at him like he was crazy what kid didn't know what was chicken wizz's then again he did come from the future.

"So blame Kid flash he got me hooked on them," he says narrowing his eyebrows together.

"Forget I asked," says Jaime holding his head in his palm

"So why is this hear, I mean its pretty and everything, but these people are heroes, line a duty and all that?" asked Bart. "They should have big statues in Hall of justice or something."

"Ya we asked that too," I said stepping forward.

Jaime explained the rest on how they didn't want a big shirine.

"And Piper had Shockwave, your here in like 3 seconds and you already have three flashes and one feeds you junk food," he says.

I winced and looked at them with hurt in my eyes. Bart saw it and grabbed me and Jaime and headed out of the mountain saying that we can hang and all that fun stuff.

Nicki's Pov

I sat in the ship waiting to leave and getting sick of listning to junior. Having the most idiots on the damn ship with my the damn twins and Junior was bad. I just listened as the talked about Aqualad and I.

"How come the terror twins have never heard of you?" asked Tommy.

"You know we can here you right?" I asked with my new outfit on and now being called Lucky.

He asked his questions and I answered them making the rest of them sound stupid like they were the dumbest villians ever.

"so which one of you wants to ask your open questions of Black Manta, which one of you wants to suggest to the big bad that his son and his son's right pick hand can't be trusted?" I asked looking at all of them.

Piper's pov

"Now where are we going now Bart," I yawned as he picked me up and took off running.

we stopped in front of a house I yawned as he ringed the door bell. I looked to see he was still in costume and I was about to yell when the door opened to see Jaime.

"Dude what are you doing?" Jaim asked freaking out.

"came to chill, hang, pass the time, with my friends blue, BB, the beatle you chillangain," he says reall fast.

"and putting my secret Id at risk?" he said looking around.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my clothes that Impluse had in his hand. I walked off to a bush and changed. He changed his outfit and we took off and of course Bart picked me up before I said a word. I held on tight for my life scared that I would be dropped.

we got to a desserted area and started to show off I smiled and laid back and watched. I showed them what I could do and Bart seemed impressed but hey he was a guy from the future, Wait did I same impress. Am I starting to like Impulse? oh god this could not be happening, I mean ya he 's good looking, funny, ok stop pipe before you freak out. blue gave me some altitude with him to see what he made which was really cool. finally it was over but stopped when we were attacked. we started to kick there buts and there was some new villian I have never seen before. Tommy terror knocked me to the ground and started to choke me.

"Piper! Hold on" Yelled Impulse vibrating his molecules.

Tommy kept on throwing me into the ground and bruising and cracking bones.

Blue finally got him off and I got up finally, but almost fell over when Bart caught me.

"I got ya Pipe hold on," he said picking me up. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a sleep. I finally opened my eyes when I saw Nightwing and Bart and blue talking. I looked around and started to get up.

Nicki's Pov

I felt bad for what we are doing, but it has to be done. I looked around and when I saw Piper get attacked I felt useless. she was my apprentice and I was her mentor. we hacked the systems into the cave and entered. I got in and put a colar on wolf and headed off to the other section.

Piper's pov as I got up Bart came to my side and helped me up completely. We heard crashing noises and looked around. We saw Junior and so they decided to handle him as I saw the terror twins come in with BB over the should I took off running at her but she hit me down. Impulse came back down and got picked up by tommy. I tried to get up but it hurt to much.

"Oh a colar ha I'll just vibrate through this uh oh no speed I'm so moded right now right?" he said as he gets punched.

"Impulse," I yelled getting up.

"I don't think so pretty little girl you can't save your boyfriend," says the other terror as she Hits me hard.

Nicki's Pov

I came down and knocked down Dick and put a colar on him.

"sorry but no colar for powers," he says with a smirk and tries to manuver around it. I shock him, he falls to the ground.

As we leave me having BB over my shoulder we get into the ship and put them in pods. I look at Aqualad as he look at me. "Are you sure Kal?" I asked looking at him

"Do it," he says.

I sighed it was my home the first place I met Kid, Dick, Kal, m'gann all of them. I closed my eyes and opened them and hit the button I looked back to see the place exploded. I closed my eyes and held back the tears I wanted to cry. I looked down to see BB and Bart freaking out. I knew it was hard for them I mean that was one of there homes too.

Piper's pov

I opened my eyes to see that I was in the water with fire every where. I sat straight up in the water and looked around.

"Bart, Jaime, Gar!" I yelled looking around. Mal came and got all of the remaining out of the water. I sat down on the side coughing and shivering. I closed my eyes and started to cry. I wished Nicki was still here and now they have taken Blue, BB, and Bart. Oh god my best friends are gone.

Nicki's pov

As I got back I went to my room, I sat there thinking of all the times in that cave.

**Memories**

_"__Nicki Valentine are you ready to meet your team?" Batman walking towards me. I turned to him with a smirk "You know I am!" I said with my cocky voice. "Recognize Robin (B01), Recognize Aqualad (B02) Recognize Kid Flash (B03), Recognize Superboy (B04), Recognize Miss Martian (B05), Said the computer thing. I turned to see the team I was joining. "Team you have a new teammate," Says Batman__._

_ "Hi names Robin," says the kid with the mask hiding his eyes._

_"Hi I'm Meagan, this is Superboy, that's Aqualad, and this is Kid…" she got cut off. "Hi names Kid...flash you may have heard of me," he says with a big smirk on his face. "And I'm not interested," I said shaking his hand walking back to black canary._

_ "Uh who is this?" asked Wally pointing at her. "Artemis," her and I both said at the same time. She looked at me her mouth dropped open. "Nicki oh my god is it really you," she said smiling. "The one and only," I said running to her._

_"Um how do you know her," said Kid looking confused. "None of your business Wallburt," I said looking at him. "It's wally!" he yelled. "Ya, ya I know Wall nerd," I said shaking my hand. _

_ "Come on KF you have to live," I said about to give him CPR. After 5 minutes_

_of that he finally opened his eyes. My lips were touching his when he woke up. I jumped back as he sat_

_up. "Oh thank god you're ok I thought you died," I said trying not to blush. "Um did you give me CPR?"_

_he asked as he kind of blushed. "Um no!... ok yes but You needed it ok," I said getting up helping him up._

_"Thanks Nicki," he said getting up. I smiled and looked away as he walked by me he kissed me on the cheek. _

_ "Really thank you though," he said walking forward. "Ya Well I had to do something I can't have you dead," I said smiling. "Oh by the way this is for telling everyone on accident," I punched him in the arm. He laugh and rubbed his arm. "Goodnight Wall man," I turned to leave but turned back and kissed him on the cheek and walked off._

_"Oh whatever Nicki you know who you would look good with?" asked_

_Artemis with an evil grin. I was eating my bagel as she talked to me. "Um nope have no clue," I_

_said taking another bite. "Wally," she flat out said loudly. I started to coke on my bagel and_

_looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" asked Wally screaming a little farther away._

_"Nothing!" I yelled really fast. _

_ "Nicki is it really you," she said rolling in her wheel chair. "Yes Mrs. Crock_

_it is," I smiled and gave her a hug. "Oh please Nicki just call me Paula you should know that," she said giving me a calm smile._

_ "Hey you never said why your uncle would want to chtk me?" asked Wally. "I got confused with this ninja movie I watched the other day and the ninja girl's dad wanted her to kill her ninja boyfriend because he was from the rival clan. Ya I watched it with Artemis the other day," I said quickly._

_"So now I'm your ninja boyfriend huh?" asked Wally. My face turned a little pink._

_"Hey I had amnesia I forgot how annoying you were," I said glaring at him._

_"Oh like the goddess of congeniality," said KF._

_"Sheesh get a room," I turned to see Robin and Artemis._

_ "Dreaming about you and me,_

_Waking up and knowing it'll never be._

_You are always in my dreams,_

_I don't know why, or what it means._

_My dreams are filled with thoughts of you,_

_Us together, someday two._

_3/W.W._

_ "Well no distractions anymore," I said leaning in and kissing him. I opened my eye to see everyone kissing and Kaldur got Rocket and Arty both kissing him on the cheeck. I smiled into the kiss and giggled. I pulled away and got set back down on the ground. _

_"Well that was fun," I said grabbing Kid's hand. he smiled at me and we headed to the outside. I leaned against him looking into the sunset. _

_"Nicki there's something I need to tell you," he says pulling me away. _

_"Ya what is it?" I said looking at him with a confused look._

_"Nicki ever since the first day I met you I couldn't take my eyes off you, we shared many kisses and have had some interrupted but I..." _

_"Wait please don't tell me that your going to propose to me," I said backing up _

_"No haha nothing like that, Nicki Valentine I love you," Wally confesses to me. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Wally Rudolf West I love you too," I said laughing at him._

_"Wait how do you know my middle name!" he ran after me. _

_"Your family!" I yelled running to the team._

_We got back to the main area and I walked into my room and wally followed._

_I fell on my bed and wally curled up beside me and I closed my eyes._

**End of memories**

Tears fled down my face as I curled up in my bed holding the ring wally got me.

"I miss you love," I whispered closing my eyes.

_**linelinelinelinelinelineline linelinelinelinelinelineline linelinelinelinelinelineline **_

_**Welll I hope you liked it! plz review and what do you think about Piper and bart do you like the idea of them being together? sorry it was so long for me to put this up until next time.**_


	10. part of the past comes

_**I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters except Nicki and Piper. Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. hope you like this one XD**_

**Piper's Pov**

I've been getting ready to get my teammates back. I been training and turning my energy balls into arrows and different objects that will help me out in battle.

"Piper you ready to go?" asked Tim walking up to me. I nodded my head and walked back inside. I changed my outfit into a black cloak and dark blue jeans and a black shirt. I transfered my energy into body making my hair purple. (_**oh ya by the way she can do that haha. she will have more powers to come.) **_

"Wow you look different Pipe," says Tim looking at me behind those black glasses. I smiled and walked out. I walked to the bio ship and sat in my chair. I slipped on my hood of my cloak. we followed the ship that had Tim and Batgirl and bumblebee. it was M'gann and mines turn. I grabbed on to Megan and we entered the base. I walked around while M'gann went into another room I stood by waiting for informantion. I went to take a step and SLAM! I got knocked down. I looked up to see who was on me to see Bart.

"Bart its you!" I exclaimed looking up at him.

"Pipe hey how ya been, your not hurt are you beautiful oops I mean uh ha well here let me help you up," He said pretty fast grabbing my hand and helping me up.

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight I missed him and was scared he was hurt. He slipped his arms around me and held me tight. I pulled back and looked into his green eyes. I pushed my lips against his and he kissed back.

I slowly pulled away looking at him, he had a stunned look on his face. My face went really red and I looked down at the ground. I felt his lips against my cheek and then took off. I stopped and held my cheek with a smile on my face.

**Bart's Pov**

Wow she actually kissed me, damn have I missed that. I kept on running looking for blue I have to make sure he is ok. I finally ran through one of the doors and found them about to do some testing on him. I narrowed my eyes and knocked down the alien and got blue out of there. it was time he finally knew the truth.

**Past**

I was holding a piece of technology trying to keep it up, but I was so tired that I was about to colapse. I turned to see My dirty blonde with chuncks of purple hair girl. she was going slower then I was and she looked more exhausted. I finally fell to the floor. "On your feet slave!" yelled the new blue shooting a blast with my piece of tech was.

"Bart!" the girl yelled dropping the tech and running to my side.

SMACK! She went flying to the ground getting smacked in the face by blue.

"Don't make me tell you again," he says.

**End of the past**

"That's how it was, or how it will be, the reach some how gets you on mode, The blue beetle becomes the biggest, badest, big bad in history," I said putting his arm over my neck and holdling blue up.

"Ugh no I wouldn't, I never," Jaime says groaning in pain.

"Except you do, and that's the real reason, well main reason why I came back to the past, to stop you from betraying the human race and turning on the reach and having the appacolapse," I exclaim while Blue looks at me.

**Piper's Pov**

I Run at Black Beetle and get knocked down. I turn over so my stomach is facing the ground. SLAM! Black beetle steps on me. I started to scream in pain as he keeps slamming his foot on me. CRACK! that's not a good. He picks me up and slams me against the wall and then the floor. blood coming out of my mouth as I cough.

"Hey Ugly get off My girl now!" Yella familiar voice.

"You mean this creature right here," he says lifting me in the air and throwing me at a body.

"Piper you ok hold on ok," says the voice.

I open my eyes as my vision come clear I see bart holding me. I look over to see Blue fighting the black beetle guy.

"Please be ok Jaime," I whispered trying to pull myself off the floor.

"He will babe I got you," says bart helping me up.

did he just call me babe? and his own girl?

I look around and now I'm in the bio ship and see water coming in. I get up finally and see Bart get pushed back with the water I get through it.

"Piper!" I hear them all yell.

I get in there and start to help blasting my energy balls I make it into one blast helping Blue defend against him. the water finally pulled us through the base and into the water. I looked around and grabbed blue trying to find somewhere to go.

I look to see Lagoon by grabbing my hand and getting us into the ship.

"Piper Taylor Valentine don't you ever do that to me again you hear me!" Bart yells at me holding me close.

"Sorry Bart I had to do something," I said leaning my head against his chest.

Bart helps me up and keeps a hold on me as we walk towards Blue.

"its me its me," he says all freaked out.

"course it is," says Bart with a smile on his face.

We finally get back to a new hide out and I lay on the couch there holding on to Barts hand as I look at the ground.

"You know everything will be ok, I'm here and going to fix everything Pipe," he says squeezing my hand.

"Bart why did you call me babe, and call me your girl and how do you know my middle name?" I asked trying to get up but he wouldn't let me.

"I'll explain later Pipe get some rest ok you need it and we'll talk about that little kiss that we had in the base too," he says giving me a smile.

I nodded my head and closed my eyes as I still held on to Bart's hand not wanting to let it go. It felt so right like it was ment to be.

_**Well there ya guys go hope you liked it. Plz review I want to know what you thought.**_


	11. Memories and truths

Hey sorry I haven't updated yet :) I don't own young justice invasion or any of the characters except for nicki and piper. RXR and enjoy XD

**Last time on the price of love.**

_**"Bart its you!" I exclaimed looking up at him.**_

_**"Pipe hey how ya been, your not hurt are you beautiful oops I mean uh ha well here let me help you up," He said pretty fast grabbing my hand and helping me up.**_

_**I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight I missed him and was scared he was hurt. He slipped his arms around me and held me tight. I pulled back and looked into his green eyes. I pushed my lips against his and he kissed back.**_

___Bart's Pov_

_**Wow she actually kissed me, damn have I missed that. I kept on running looking for blue I have to make sure he is ok. I finally ran through one of the doors and found them about to do some testing on him. I narrowed my eyes and knocked down the alien and got blue out of there. it was time he finally knew the truth.**_

_Past_

_**I was holding a piece of technology trying to keep it up, but I was so tired that I was about to colapse. I turned to see My dirty blonde with chuncks of purple hair girl. she was going slower then I was and she looked more exhausted. I finally fell to the floor. "On your feet slave!" yelled the new blue shooting a blast with my piece of tech was.**_

_**"Bart!" the girl yelled dropping the tech and running to my side.**_

_**SMACK! She went flying to the ground getting smacked in the face by blue.**_

_**"Don't make me tell you again," he says.**_

_End of the past_

_**"That's how it was, or how it will be, the reach some how gets you on mode, The blue beetle becomes the biggest, badest, big bad in history," I said putting his arm over my neck and holdling blue up.**_

_**"Ugh no I wouldn't, I never," Jaime says groaning in pain.**_

_**"Except you do, and that's the real reason, well main reason why I came back to the past, to stop you from betraying the human race and turning on the reach and having the appacolapse," I exclaim while Blue looks at me.**_

_**"Piper Taylor Valentine don't you ever do that to me again you hear me!" Bart yells at me holding me close.**_

_**"Sorry Bart I had to do something," I said leaning my head against his chest.**_

_**"Bart why did you call me babe, and call me your girl and how do you know my middle name?" I asked trying to get up but he wouldn't let me.**_

_**"I'll explain later Pipe get some rest ok you need it and we'll talk about that little kiss that we had in the base too," he says giving me a smile.**_

**piper's pov**

_Dream_

_"I'm going to get you out of here sweetie I promise," says a girl with blonde hair and blue streaks at the bottom._

_ "But mom I don't want to leave you, dad or Bart," says the child with dirty blonde hair and purple streaks._

_"I know I know but your not safe here anymore, save the past ok for mommy," she says giving her child a kiss._

_ "Bart I'm going to miss you so much," the child says hugging him_

_"I know babe but don't you worry where ever your mom is taking you I'll find you," He says kissing her on the lips._

_ "Your just like you cousin," says the girls mom_

_"Hey your married to him!" bart snapped at her._

_she just laughed and bart kissed the girl once more before letting go of her hand and the mom and the girl disappeared._

_"Mom will I see you again," she asks_

_ "Of course I'll probably be the one to find you," she says kissing her head._

_Sticking the girl in the pod before giving her a hurt look. _

_"I love you, stay safe and be strong and for now your last name is Russel ok," she says letting go of her hand_

_ "You there what are you doing!" yelled a man_

_"Mo..."_

I snapped my eyes open and looked around to see I was in my room. I turned to see the blankets on the ground were empty. I got up and slipped into a pair of black leggings and a white tank top and walked out of the room.

"Good morning dear how are you," Asked Mrs. Garrick

"Good morning Mrs. Garrick I'm fine how are you," I said putting on a smile.

"I'm great honey now head to the table where bart is so we can get you guys fed and off on your way," she says hugging me.

I smiled and ran to the table and stopped to see bart eating pancakes. I remebered the dream so clearly like it was a memory. could it be possible? and was that Nicki in my dream?

"Hey sleepy head get over here and eat some pancakes before I eat them all," he says with his mouth full.

"Bart Allen don't talk with your mouth full," I snapped at him and he swalllowed his food and smiled at me.

After Breakfast I got into my outfit and looked at Bart who just smiled at me. He picked me up and took off running. We had conculing today with Black Canary, I remeber Nicki saying that she had councoling with her and that it was horrible. we got there to meet up with Jaime and Gar and lagoon boy and others. I sat between bart and Jaime I started to hear someone tapping their hands to see Bart not really sitting still easily.

Jaime stopped him and I laughed, Nicki was right speedsters can't stay still.

"Oh ah sorry," Bart says stopping and looking the other way.

Then his foot started to tap fast, I giggled and looked at Jaime with the irrated face.

A kid came out and Blue yelled out his name, but stopped as he remebered he is in his outfit and started to say something else.

Every kid went in and next was Bart, I watched as he looked at me before he walked in.

I sighed and looked down at my hands, and closed my eyes to think.

**Flashback**

_"Where am I," screamed the girl "Where's my mom and dad!"_

_ "Hey Are you alright?" asked a girl with blonde hair _

_"I was so scared please don't let me go home!," yelled the younger girl_

_"_"_Ok calm down looks like you did a number to this car," says the girl. she looked like Nicki._

_ "It happened again," Says the younger girl_

_"Wait do you have powers?" asked the girl_

_the girl just nodded her head and started to whimper._

_"Alright come with me um..what's your name?" she asked the younger girl_

_"Piper, Piper Russel," she said._

**end of flash back**

"Piper, Piper russel!" Yelled Bart

I snapped my eyes open and looked at him and he pointed at Black canary.

"I sorry, I'm coming," I said getting up

"So Piper how have you been?" she asked

"I been ok better then I was from when..Nicki died," I said looking down.

"that's kinda good, what'ts going through your mind?" she asked

"Well I never knew where I was from, but ever since that day at the base I Started to have dreams or maybe memories," I said narrowing my eyes.

"what kind of dreams or memories?" she asked.

"Well there was one with me I think crying and a girl holding me telling me its going to be ok, that I'm going to get out of here," I said "then there was one where I'm in some sort of pod and the girl is looking at me with tears in her eyes."

"Hmm Do you think its possible that they might be memories?" she asked

"I think so I mean it seems so real, but I do think its a dream cause the girl looks just like Nicki and there's a boy in there that looks just like Bart," I said pulling my knees to my chest.

"it sounds more like a dream if Nicki and Bart are in it," she says.

"That's what I'm thinking, its just so scary to think about," I said looking at her.

"Don't worry there just dreams, let me know if there is anything else that comes to those dreams," she says, and she empathizes on the dreams.

I walked out and saw Bart jump back and give me a cheesey grin.

"easedropper I see," I giggled helping him up.

"sorry just wanted to know what was going on you seemed so queit since that day," he says walking with me.

He picked me up and I closed my eyes waiting for it to stop, when I did I looked to see we weren't home.

"Bart where are we?" I asked turning towards him

"The first place I met and are first date," he says putting me down.

"But we haven't had a first," I stopped and gasped it was true.

"Wait your telling me that I'm from the future like you?" I asked looking at him wide eyed.

"I didn't think you were going to remeber, but when I heard what you were saying to Black Canary about your dreams, I realized they were actually your memories," He says holding my hand.

"You mean My mother is Nicki?! I yelled looking at him

"Ya ha but um your real father isn't Wally," he said holding his hands up.

"Wait that means Nicki is alive?" I asked

"Ya, but listen we can't tell anyone ok," he says holding my shoulders

"right it must be some secret undercover mission that only her, Wally, and Nightwing know about right?" I asked looking at him.

He nodded his head I smiled and hugged him tightly, but pulled back.

"What do you mean Wally's not my real father?" I asked

"Nicki gets rapped by some guy," he says looking down.

"I see," I said pulling his chin up and kissing him.

I pulled away to see him stunned again "Now take me home you jerk," I laugh

"Yes Honey," he says picking me up and takes off running.

well there ya go haha didn't see that coming did ya. sorry I know its a little more complicated but everything will work out in the end. Please review and tell me what ya think. the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. bye :)


	12. True colors

Hey guys here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it :) I don't own Young justice invasion or any of the characters except for nicki and piper :) please enjoy and tell me what ya think in the end.

**Last time on the price for love**

_**"So Piper how have you been?" she asked**_

_** "I been ok better then I was from when..Nicki died," I said looking down.**_

_**"that's kinda good, what'ts going through your mind?" she asked**_

_** "Well I never knew where I was from, but ever since that day at the base I Started to have dreams or maybe memories," I said narrowing my eyes.**_

_**"what kind of dreams or memories?" she asked.**_

_** "Well there was one with me I think crying and a girl holding me telling me its going to be ok, that I'm going to get out of here," I said "then there was one where I'm in some sort of pod and the girl is looking at me with tears in her eyes." **_

_** "Hmm Do you think its possible that they might be memories?" she asked**_

_**"I think so I mean it seems so real, but I do think its a dream cause the girl looks just like Nicki and there's a boy in there that looks just like Bart," I said pulling my knees to my chest.**_

_** "it sounds more like a dream if Nicki and Bart are in it," she says.**_

_**"That's what I'm thinking, its just so scary to think about," I said looking at her.**_

_** "easedropper I see," I giggled helping him up.**_

_** "sorry just wanted to know what was going on you seemed so queit since that day," he says walking with me. **_

_**"Bart where are we?" I asked turning towards him**_

_**"The first place I met and are first date," he says putting me down.**_

_** "But we haven't had a first," I stopped and gasped it was true.**_

_**"Wait your telling me that I'm from the future like you?" I asked looking at him wide eyed.**_

_** "I didn't think you were going to remeber, but when I heard what you were saying to Black Canary about your dreams, I realized they were actually your memories," He says holding my hand.**_

_** "You mean My mother is Nicki?! I yelled looking at him**_

_**"Ya ha but um your real father isn't Wally," he said holding his hands up.**_

_** "Wait that means Nicki is alive?" I asked**_

_**"Ya, but listen we can't tell anyone ok," he says holding my shoulders**_

_** "right it must be some secret undercover mission that only her, Wally, and Nightwing know about right?" I asked looking at him.**_

_**"Now take me home you jerk," I laugh **_

_** "Yes Honey," he says picking me up and takes off running**_

**Piper's pov**

Slipping into my uniform, I walked to the mirror and made my eyes glow purple. I opened and my hair was blonde and purple like my memories. I smiled and walked out of sleeping area for the team members that had to live at the base.

Alpha team was going undercover to lex luthors planting place that was with the reach.

"Robin you'll be running alpha," says Nightwing

"Yes!" I said quietly to myself as I had blue and impulse look at me.

"Um right uh who's on the squad?" asked Tim

"Blue Beetle," says Night

"Woah woah wait I shouldn't go on mission ese what if the scarop goes all appocalpes on us?" says Blue backing up

"your scarop has had mutliple shots of betraying us and is a the closest thing to the reach to find out what's goin on," says Nightwing

"Ya blue everything will be ok," I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Well if blue's going I'm going," says Impulse

"Well if there going I'm goin," I said standing up putting my hands on my hips

"I assumed as much and geez Pipe you remind me so much of nicki and how she use to do that with Wally and I," he says smiling remebering the memory.

I could tell the others were still uncomfortable with the whole not saying nicki's name.

"And last but no least Arsanel you'll have to travel light nothing that won't fit under civillan clothes any questions," says Night

"Just one why are we meeting in this dump," he says folding his arms.

"grrr with the cave and the hall of justice destroyed boozo we don't have much options," I growled stepping forward.

"except for the watch tower its new now theres no hiding it," he says glaring at me

"Only justice leaguers and senior members are authorize to the watch tower, you don't qualify," says Night putting his hand on my shoulder.

"good to know where we stand," he growls

"and another question why is she going?" he asked pointing at me.

"Because I have more experience then you bud!" I said stepping forward

"We'll see," he says walking past me

"Really is like nicki and roy again," says Connor with a sigh.

Nightwing nodded his head and went on with the other instructions.

We got to the destination and the tour guide's voice was super annoying and made me want to rip out her voice box!

We all took samples while no one was looking and then heard a crunch to see Impluse eating one.

"Really Impulse now?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"What i'm immatating cover," he says with his mouth full

"Time for a bathroom break," says robin

"I went before we left, uh dude they don't have pluwots in the future," he says while Jaime grabs him and pushes him towards the bathroom.

"Dude guys this is the boys bathroom," I said stopping at the entrance

"So," says Robin

"So I'm a girl!" I said looking at them

"Oh right um go in the girls we'll get you when its clear," he says

"Right," I said sighing going into the girls.

After it got late I got tired of waiting and snuck into the boys bathroom quietly.

"Ugh can we plz start the mission now," growls Impulse.

"its clear guys," i called to them

"fine yes go," says Tim walking out with the rest.

"Dude your in the wrong mode," he says

"I always crash the mode," says impulse

"stealth mode hermano," says Blue

"Oh right, now where exactly did I..Ow thanks!" he says poking himself as Blue elbowed him

We got all the cameras bugged and headed down to the plants where the reach was working.

Robin stole some samples and we took of the exit but two guards were standing in the way of are exit.

That was until Arsenal blew up part of the area and pissed them off, Then you had the other beatle show up ugh!

I hit black beatle and got thrown into Impulse which was a pile of tomatoes.

Impulse started to throw them at him but then arsenal blasted him and I shot off an energy beam. Impulse ran at him and started to do a torando and we just had to watch.

"Becareful," I whispered.

Impulse got hit and stuck to the wall and I shot another blast at him and he shot one back making me fall to the ground near Impulse.

I tried to get up as Robin came over.

"time to go?" asked Impulse

"right," I said getting up slowly and running through the whole.

we ran through the cornfield "Great it feels like a scary movie," I said running beside Impusle and Blue

**Nicki's pov**

I sat in the chair next to Kaldur, M'gann really did a number on him. I sighed but then the doors opened and his father and simon came in. Not good not good at all.

"This is My son's right hand Man," says the father

I nodded my head and went back to looking at Kaldur. they were going to find out everything soon, which is going to be bad. My heart was pounding faster each time.

**Piper's pov**

We stopped when another Beatle showed up and he was Green.

"great another one just great!" I yelled backing into a circle with the rest of the group.

The green beatle Started to attack the Black beatle and we just watched.

"Uh this guy is not in the history books," says Impusle

"Then what is he who is he," says Blue

This guy was the green beatle of mars woo! Me blue started to shoot are My energy balls and blues stalper looking things. I jumped back when he things were blowing up on him.

I ran towards Impulse and the gang and waited to see what would happened.

we got him uncouncious finally and we started to run but blue picked up me and impulse.

We got to the Kent farm and They started to talk as I put my head on impulse's shoulder.

"How are you feeling beautiful?" he asked moving part of my hair.

"I'm fine just tired," I said snuggling closer to his body

he laughed and pulled me closer the next thing I know everything went black.

Well there ya guys go I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what ya think. I'll update when the next episode is out. 


	13. How could this go so wrong so fast

Hey everyone I am back and ready for the next chapter of the price of love. sorry I haven't updated in a while. I don't own Young justice/Invasion or any of the characters except for Nicki and Piper. Please enjoy the chapter and Let me know what ya think when your done.

**Previous on the price of love**

"Robin you'll be running alpha," says Nightwing

"Yes!" I said quietly to myself as I had blue and impulse look at me.

"Um right uh who's on the squad?" asked Tim

"Blue Beetle," says Night

"Woah woah wait I shouldn't go on mission ese what if the scarop goes all appocalpes on us?" says Blue backing up

"your scarop has had mutliple shots of betraying us and is a the closest thing to the reach to find out what's goin on," says Nightwing

"Ya blue everything will be ok," I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Well if blue's going I'm going," says Impulse

"Well if there going I'm goin," I said

"and another question why is she going?" he asked pointing at me.

"Because I have more experience then you bud!" I said stepping forward

"We'll see," he says walking past me

"Really is like nicki and roy again," says Connor with a sigh.

"Dude guys this is the boys bathroom," I said stopping at the entrance

"So," says Robin

"So I'm a girl!" I said looking at them

"Oh right um go in the girls we'll get you when its clear," he says

"Right," I said sighing going into the girls.

"Uh this guy is not in the history books," says Impusle

"Then what is he who is he," says Blue

**Nicki's pov**

"How did it all go so wrong so fast? sigh I would say I only have to blame for myself! except its getting a little harder to remeber who myself is!" I thought to myself "Thanks to this glamore charm the whole world thinks i'm tigress professional assasion and trusted to black mantas organization, But I'm one of the few people the charm doesn't affect, when I look in the mirror its the only reminder that I'm still Nicki.

"What was I thinking Wally and I really had something special together," I slammed my hand into the mirror and got called to Kal's coridor.

"Yes boss?" I asked walking into the room

"This is simon he is here to phycially repair my son's mind," says Black Manta

"He can do that?" I asked

"Indeed my dear by the time i'm done i'll know him then he knows himself," he laughs

"Perfect!" I said _Ya he'll find out that kal and I are double angents and that won't go so well think nicki what to do, how did it go all wrong so fast!_

Black manta told me his son never spoke of his feelings but he was so sure about me and I told him i don't talk about my feelings either. he left me to stay with simon and Kaldur. He also said he wanted to kill miss martian for what she did meaning now I have to save her ass to great!

**Pipe's pov**

I stood with the team as we figured out this green beatle guy. I was starting to remeber everything about my past well i mean future you could say. They had this link going on and she said we could trust him which was good but why wasn't he in the future? its all so weird!

**Nicki's pov**

I Waited till he was ready and shot him with a dart, and he started to throw me against the walls with his mind and it really did hurt! I figured out I was Shockwave and he was going to destroy me. He fell to the ground and so did I "What happened to him?" asked Black manta

"I don't know he just went bisurk," I breathed heavily "Is it possible miss martian left some kind of telapathic virus in kaldur's mind? I asked

He said we couldn't get any other telapath but I told him we could get Miss martian herself, I told him to give me some of his goons but he gave me death stroke great! just fucking great!

We got sent to the right location and Death stroke started to beat on Lagoon boy while I took on M'gann. I told her I needed her to play along and make it look good so I could take her back to fix Kaldur. knocking lagoon boy out we took M'gann back to the base.

_"Nicki what should I do?" asked M'gann_

_"Fix Kaldur and the three of us will figure out the rest soon," I said back to her_

_ "I don't know if I can fix Kaldur, breaking is easy, fixing isn't easy," she said_

_"Take me with you M'gann we don't have much time," i said_

_ "I guess we don't," she said_

**Kaldur's mind**

we were in Kaldur's mind and I we tried to fight Tula but she was just an illusion and M'gann kept on getting hit. I had to find Kaldur now before anything else got worse.

I found Kaldur sitting there and I turned him around to see no face and scared the living shit out of me. Finally a face appeared and I got him to M'gann and told them that we will do this together.

"tigress!"

**Out of his mind**

I looked up to see His father and saw that Kal was only kind of fixed and would take a lot more time. then I found out that they were going to kill M'gann when she was completely done just fucking great how could this go so wrong so fast!

**Pipe's pov**

Impulse and I have been looking for blue and couldn't find him finally we got outside and saw that the green beatle was doing something and told him to step back.

blue said he was fixed and had control of the scarop.

"That's so crash!" Impulse and I said.

well there ya guys go I hoped you liked it please reveiw and let me know what ya think


	14. Betrayal

Hey everyone sorry its been a while, Ive had a lot to do lately with the school musical and senior project, plus with my family. I don't own Young justice/ YJ invasion or any of the characters except for Nicki and Piper. RxR and enjoy And after you read let me know what you think.

**Last time on price for love**

_**"How did it all go so wrong so fast? sigh I would say I only have to blame for myself! except its getting a little harder to remeber who myself is!" I thought to myself "Thanks to this glamore charm the whole world thinks i'm tigress professional assasion and trusted to black mantas organization, But I'm one of the few people the charm doesn't affect, when I look in the mirror its the only reminder that I'm still Nicki.**_

___**"**__**Nicki what should I do?" asked M'gann**_

_**"Fix Kaldur and the three of us will figure out the rest soon," I said back to her**_

_**"I don't know if I can fix Kaldur, breaking is easy, fixing isn't easy," she said**_

_**"Take me with you M'gann we don't have much time," i said**_

_**"I guess we don't," she said**_

Piper's pov

We all got suit up for the mission when we heard about this bad guy who was going to attack us. I slipped on my outfit and looked over to see Impulse running in giving me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Hello beautiful," he says with a great big smile.

"Hi," I said giggling

Nightwing came in and so did the rest of are group and we all got serious. we got told are posisions and got on board for the ride. As we got to are destination we got off and ran through the hall way.

"No where to hide," says Blue as we came to a stop

"Guess that means its time to bring them a party," I said with a smirk.

I used my energy balls and blew up the little diamonds as they shot at us, I flipped backwards when I was almost shot at. Blue radioed in letting them know we have been spotted by the enemy.

"Time to keep going Pipe," says Impulse picking me up

"Wait but i'm not done," I yelled as he started to run.

We found the key and more of those little enemies came out and started to fire at us.

"This could take a while," says Blue

"No Shit Blue," I yelled as I kept on fighting.

finally the fight was over thanks to bumblebee, I looked over to see Blue grab the key.

"Finally lets get out of this place," I said running up to impulse.

"I agree," says Bee as she came in with the rest of the gang.

Bee started to kiss her boyfriend as Alpha came in.

"Wow how do I get that reward?' asked Arsenal

Wondergirl gave him a kiss as I turned to Impulse and gave him a kiss on the lips. I pulled back and smiled at him and bumped fist with Robin.

"Well the gangs all here," says Blue knocking out Impulse

I jumped away fast and looked at blue.

"Impluse! Blue what are you doing he's your best friend," I said keeping away.

Arsenal opened the door that leads to space and everyone was trying to hold on, I started to slip and blue knocked me in the face and I flew right out the door and into the space and the door shut right after that. I was trying to focus all my energy and made a ball around me to breathe and was falling to earth. I felt darkness overcome my body as I fell.

_I'm sorry mom/ Nicki I let you down, I'm trying to be strong with you not here, Impulse I'm sorry I couldn't protect you or help you, you've been looking for me for a long time, and Now your losing me again. _

**Nicki's Pov**

I sat on the bed of aqualads bed and giving him water to drink, turning to the camera "He's still not himself," I said turning and looking into a mirror.

_"But them who is?"_

_ "Well whats the next move?" asked m'gann_

_"With that inhibitor collar taking away your shapeshifting abilitiles not sure,"_

_ "guess we're lucky that deathstroke hasn't taken away my psyci powers away," she says_

_"I'm impressed he hasn't pressed the buttom to explode your head off, with the explosives in the collar," I said getting up_

_ "That doens't matter Black Manta is going to kill me when I have cured his son," says M'gann_

_"That is why he must not learn that I'm already cured until we learn a way to save m'gann's life," says Aqualad_

_ "Ya question is how long can we stall," I said_

I came out of the psyci link when Black Manata came in, "My patenice is running out cure my son in 24 hours or die," he says Walking out.

"Guess that answers your question, I'm doomed either way," she says.

**Pipe's pov**

Ugh Where am I? I turned to look around to see that I was on top of a hay hill, my clothes half way burned and head hurt badly.

"So I survived, Impulse! I have to go find Nightwing now," I said running out of there.

**Nicki's pov**

_I really got myself in a predicument, all of us did. Wally I miss you so much, and I know I shouldn't complain but missing your jokes, your flirting, the safe feeling with your arms wrapped around me. The fun Dick and you and I had together._

I looked up to see M'gann looking at me with confusion but I just shook my head and looked the other way.

_"You miss him don't you Nicki?" asked M'gann_

_ "of course I do M'gann I love Wally he wants to marry me, but we have to wait for this is all over," I sighed_

_"He misses you a lot, and he's been studying like no other just to keep his mind off of you but we know how is brain works with you, he can't stop thinking about you," she says with a small smile._

M'gann didn't like the idea of us maybe blowing are cover but hey we had to do it. I turned to the camera "Deathstroke I've been in here for 12 hours and i need to stretch my legs and I NEED my Coffee," I said with sass.

"Understood," he says

I walked out of their to see a guard "take over I'll be back in five," I commanded walking away. I walked by the coffee and damn I could use some coffee, but I just kept on going. I walked into the command room and told the guards to protect Kaldur and looked for the bottom to her collar.

"Where is it where is it!" I growled looking around.

Deathstroke kept on talking as I looked for the bottom, finding out that My cousin, and uncle are here is just great. I started to run back as fast I could after deactavation her collar but stopped to see Black Manta and My uncle fighting, I jumped in and started to help Black Manta out. I was knocked to the ground as my uncle was about to stab me, but I ended up in bed at my old house when I was a child.

I looked around to see Kaldur, M'gann, Jade, and My uncle there with me.

"How dare to invade my mind and steal from my memory from my childhood," says Jade

"This isn't your memory Jade, its mine," I said looking up at M'gann

She changed us so we were all in are different outfits and to see I was alive.

"I'm alive I'm here," I said stepping forward.

M'gann showed everything on how I was alive and what happened. "Your alive," says Jade smiling at me.

"I'm alive so you don't need to take vengence on Kaldur," I said smilng

'I guess I don't, you so dodged a bullet fish boy," says My cousin.

"We appriciate the corroperation," says Kaldur

"ARe you serious?" asked my uncle

I got released so I could show him that I was real and that He was wrong I knocked him down with one of his own tricks.

"I taught you that move," he says

"Uh duh Uncle," I said helping him up

"So they were telling the truth you were undercover with aqualad, good job baby girl," he says

"Good I need a favor," i said

as we pretended to fight he hit me straight on knocking me into a wall and he ran off.

"Ugh ya glad your not dead baby girl," I groaned mocking him.

I finally got up and went to help him out and knocked down Jade to pretend as he had Deathstroke.

"love the new look cus, you look like me," she says

"I knew uncle had to hold his rep but you actualy tried to avenge me, that's so sweet," I said smirking

M'gann came back and kncoked me and Deathstroke against the wall and he knocked her down.

"Mgann get out of here before he captures you again." I said

"Right right and Sorry?' she says

'For what?"' I asked but too late I got knocked into Deathstroke again.

**Piper's pov**

I reached my destination and when i came in there was broken batarang on the ground and I looked to see Night wing.

"Nightwing," I said collapsing on the ground

I heard him yell my name but I was out cold.

well there ya guys go I hoped you liked the chapter the next one will be up soon. please review and let me know what you think.


	15. Back together

Well here's the next chapter i hoped you enjoyed the last one, please tell me what you think about this one after your done reading. I don't own Young justice/invasion or any of the characters except for nicki and Piper. RxR and enjoy.

**Piper's pov**

I heard the sound of the news on the tv and was talking about blue beetle, that traitor he almost got all of us killed actually him and arsenal did! Maybe Blue is being controled and can't help himself. I groaned as I turned over to see Nightwing looking at me as he sighed in relief.

"And I thought you were going to be out longer, good to have you back," he says helping me up

"Blue he.. I already know don't worry I got this," he says

I just nodded my head and decided to get some fresh air, and to be able to think of a plan. I stopped when I saw some kids with powers break things that had to do with the reach.

"Pretty Fancy electric powers you got there," i said walking up to them

"Uh hi and thanks you are?" he asked he dread locks

"Piper is the name, my mom is a electric power girl too, well I mean your a dude you know what I mean haah," I rubbed the back of my head.

"Hey wanna come hang out with us at are place?" asked the long haired kid

"Wait I remeber you, you were stuck in the counceling thing with us," says the other boy.

"Oh wow hey I did not think about that hey haha," I said remebering.

I headed back to their place and was out the picture when lex started to talk, he didn't know I was there.

"Your working for Lex? and your going to get superboy and the rest of the team out?" I asked walking forward when they were done talking to him.

'ya why?" asked Ty

"My lover is in there and I need to get him out," I said looking into his eyes.

He nodded his head and we teleported out of there to the warworld and was inside. We defeated some of the dumbass guys and headed to the area where they were keeping my team. when we got there they were frozen and black beetle showed up.

"Great your hear!" I yelled.

"Oh so your alive I see good, I can kill you myself," he says

I glared as he took down Ty we all started to fight, i got knocked into a wall, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder to see Arsenal, I glared at him and jumped away from him. I went back to fight black beetle and was getting my butt kicked. Arsenal the spanish kid decided to distract him while I came up with a plan. Arsenal woke up the other bad guy that we were originally attacking before blue betrayed us.

"What the hell is your deal dude!" I screamed at him.

I turned to see the bad guy take on black bettle as I ran to the containers holding the team. we got them unfrozen and I grabbed Impulse quickly, and got through the side of the door to Nightwing.

"Hey I was wondering where you went but its good to see that you found your team lets get going,"he says

"Right got ya," I said getting Impulse and others on the bio ship.

as we got back to the area, Arsenal started to say that we need to talk about blue.

"Look whose talking you almost got me killed sending me out of a door way into space with out any helmet thing, the only good thing was my energy field!" I yelled

"Thank but when we get back to earth your off the team," says Nightwing.

the guys left to some other area and we all headed back to are new home. I was holding Impulse till he was fully better

"I'm glad your alive babe," says Bart

"so am I, I missed you so much Bart i thought I losted you for good," I hugged him tightly.

"me too babe Me too," he says closing his eyes

well there ya go I know its kinda short but hey that's all I got for now got school for tomorrow. please review and let me know what you think.


	16. EndgameGoodbye

Well guys here we go for maybe the last time here, I feel so heart broken and hurt knowing that my favorite and best superhero is gone spoil for those who are going to read this and havne't seen the new episode. I don't own young justice/ invasion or any of the characters except for Nicki and Piper. enjoy reading even though its sad, R.I.P. Kid flash 3

**Nicki's pov**

I walked into the area with kid flash, Piper, impulse, and flash this was the final battle and everything will end and then Wally and I can get married and have kids like we always wanted to, then Nelson (the dog) can have little kids to play with.

"every single magnetic disrupter must be disabled before they crystalis and gareentee earths safety, each mfd is protected by mutiple beetle like drones, and each drone is equivalant to a beetle warrior, blue beetle has found 20 mfd's around the world," says Silver (that's what I call him for fun).

I felt myself tense up realizing we're going to be in groups of two and seperated, and plus on top of that someone or anyone of us could die. I started to shake a little bit but stopped when kid grabbed my hand tightly. I looked up and he smirked at me and made me smile, I love him so much.

I looked back up Lex luthor as he explained the process of what we needed to do, and I just wanted to go now and do it, so we can have are team back and friends. We got located to paris I looked at wally as he smiled big the city of love.

"Lets get going beautiful," he says picking me up

"ha alright alright geez your really pumped," I laughed

"Oh shush and lets go," he said as he started to run.

when we got there they were already shooting at us and of course wally started to speak french, god I hate that he knows more language then me, haha.

He started to run as I tried to make a good shot with Arty's bow, I was using her bow and my energy arrows and regular arrows. I threw one and he shot at me making me fly, but Wally caught me quickly and started with the french accent.

"ahh zee eifle tower, and the ever so romantic city of lights, we're definatly coming back here babe maybe for are wedding? well you know when we don't have a world to save," he says smiling

"There will always be a world to save, now drop me and go," I said sternly

he let me go and ran for it as soon as the beetle goons were off line.

"Omega squad has.." I was cut short when Wally started to kiss me and I was shocked at first but smirked and kissed him back. I loved when he cut me off when we were on a mission.

"omega squad repeat transmision,omega squad?" asked the comlink.

"Ready to go back babe?" he asked as we pulled away from each other.

"yes and Wally I am so excited to come back here," I said jumping into his arms.

He laughed and took off, you know he may not be as fast as the other two, but that's ok with me, we were going back into retirement after this. when we got to the watch tower we forgot one, and The flash was on his way there now, with impulse. I turned to see Piper next to me with worry in her eyes, she reminded me of well me when I was worried about Wally.

"do you think it will be enough?" I asked

"reconize kid flash Bo3," said the zeta tubes

my eyes went wide and I felt Piper grab my hand, there was something in my gut saying something bad was about to happen. I looked over to dick and he nodded his head and we headed to the area.

When we got there I saw that Kid was slower than the others but still helping.

**Kid flash's pov**

I ran in there to help my cousin and uncle I had to save the world, for everyone for Nicki, and my family.

"come on Wallman your better than that," I said to myself pushing myself.

I started to run a little faster but not as fast as them, I felt something shock me it was from the crystalis. Barry tried to touch me but he went right through me

"Ugh its no good Barry oh man Nicki is going to kill me for this, and don't get me started on mom," I said a little scared on the out come

"Kid?" asked my uncle

"Just tell them ok," I said fading completely and only hearing my uncle one last time.

**Nicki's pov**

I stood there and something in my heart broke and disappeared, I looked up with more worry in my eyes. "wally?" I whipsered

it finally cleared and they had done it save the whole world. I ran to find wally to make sure he was ok, but when I got there I looked around.

"Wait! where's wally?" I asked turning to Flash

"Nicki he wanted me to tell you he loved you," says Flash

I stepped back away from everyone "No, no this can't be happening not my wally," I started to cry.

M'gann held me as I cried screaming out for wally, All I wanted was my fiance, but I would never get that chance again. I got up and I zetaed back to central city to Wally's mom to let her know. when I knocked on the door opened the door and she looked at me, I didn't say anything but tears came out and she hugged me she didnt' need words she knew from me being there.

"I'm so sorry Mary he wanted me to tell you that he..he loved you so much," I cried in her arms.

"Oh my dear he did what he was good at saving the world," she said crying

After a while I headed to the new memorial site and saw kid flash's hologram standing there and when I looked down I thougth I saw Wally, but it was Bart, I sighed he was gone, I was in my tigress outfit.

"You look good," I finally spoke

"Really cause I feel like a fraud," he says looking at me

"Well don't your honoring Wallys memory by becoming Kid flash," I said touching his shoulder. "I know he would be proud,"

"Thanks, so you suited up but as tigress?" he asked

"Shockwave was Wally's partner, I need some distance, I need a change, so lets see how tigress does," I said holding the mask.

"As a hero?" he asked

"As a blonde," I said "but For now I need sometime alone you'll have Piper by your side as Nova," I finished

He nodded his head and walked away as I stayed behinded and looked up at the kid flash hologram.

"So I guess I don't get that trip to Paris? or that marriage? or the family," I felt the tears come. "You were my best friend besides Dick and now we are left with out you Wally, I miss you so much already, I feel empty, and part of me feels like your not gone, maybe somewhere else like dimension like your uncle did, I will find you, and I love you and I will wait for you, I just wanted a life with you Wally, I wanted to get married and grow old with you Wallop, I loved you and now your gone and no one will be there when I wake up," I sighed sitting down.

"so you came to say goodbye too?" asked Dick walking up to me

"Ya, but part of me thinks he's not gone Dick, like he's still here," I said with my back turned.

"That's how I feel Nick," he says sitting next to me.

"so your leaving the team for a while?" I asked looking up at him

"yup," was all he said

"Well if your going, then I go," I said turning to him

"Nicki I can't let you do that you have a life.. I have a life no here with out Wally Dick!" I screamed getting up

he sighed and got up and hugged me tightly "Alrgith you can come," he said

We got up and walked to the watch tower and looked at everyone getting ready for battle I could feel Piper's eyes on me as she was in my old outfit, it suited her.

**Piper's pov**

I stood there looking in the mirror as Nicki gave me an old outfit of her's from when she was my age and first joined. she gave me the name Nova.

"looks good kid," she says smiling, but not the same smile as she use to

"thanks Nicki," I said smiling

"have fun with the team and live your life to the fullest, i'm taking some time off," she says hugging me

"I'll miss you Nicki," I said hugging her back

"Miss you too kid," she said

After she left I had talked to Bart and comforted him before he left to go see the memioral grounds.

**Nicki's pov**

"Buisness as usual," says Dick

"It always came first," I said walking out with him.

I gave her one last glance and the whole team "See ya and Make me proud Piper Taylor Valentine West," I whispered and left.

Well there ya guys go I cried during this whole enitre story, I don't know if I'll be making my own sequel, let me know if you think I should, and please reivew and let me know what you think. And Last I will be saying this again R.I.P. Wally West Aka Kid Flash 33 you will awlays be in my heart.3 bye


End file.
